Flailing Dreams
by blueangel326
Summary: Hope is only a frail fragment of what used to be emotion. Losing that one shard, the mind becomes detached from the body and what used to be a heart. Separating the two can leave behind an empty shell. But can someone bring back the pieces? ON HOLD-sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Waiting Dreaming

Flailing Dreams

It was complicated, her love. Twisted and turned and flipped inside out, her heart suffered the most. All those heart-wrenching moments that she saw, all the pain that she had to endure, just to stay true to her love, maybe it had no meaning to him. Many times, she felt that he didn't care, didn't even try to soothe her anguish. If anything he did that seemed of good intentions, maybe she had mistaken his accidental folly for something good. But deep down, she thought, perhaps knew, that he did share feelings for her.

But how long would it last? How long until her heart would shattered into too many pieces, too many for her to pick up and make whole again? She would try. She would wait.

The Shikon no Tama, the link between her world and his. It was almost whole, only the last shard from Naraku remained. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, even Shippou had helped the original two destroy their ultimate enemy. Inuyasha combined his Kongousouha with her sacred arrow to deal the final blow.

Kagura and Kanna, of course, died with their creator, but Sesshoumaru, with a new light in his heart, brought Kagura back to life. He made her his mate not long after, Kagome knew this. She had known, not long before, that the two shared a kinship, a kind of relationship that went deeper than most humans couldn't begin to comprehend.

Kikyou had been there as well, aiding the group to the destruction of their nemesis. However, Kikyou had used the last of her strength, the last of her souls leaving her as she shot a fatal blow to Naraku, leaving him vulnerable. Her already fading soul gave them a final hope for redemption. The long dead priestess gave her farewells and one last message to Inuyasha, the only one that heard the parting words. His expression told her all she needed to know. He would never see her, Kikyou's soul now forever mingled with Kagome's. With a new determination, Inuyasha merged Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack with her Sacred Arrow, and Naraku became no more. All that was left of the once menace were the Shikon no Kakera, the last pieces but one.

Long before, Kagome began to think that her journey was almost over. That it could end without a definite warning. Now she was for certain. All that would remain for her to do would be to find the final shard, and her travels would end. She was nothing more than a jewel shard detector to him, just someone that would help him get his ultimate wish. To become a full youkai. That was all he wanted, the supreme power. He wouldn't have to worry about becoming a weak and defenseless human on the night of the new moon. He wouldn't have pathetic human feelings or a conscience to hold him back thereafter. Eventually, she would be a useless deadweight on him and he would throw her away. Possibly, if he despised her enough, he would attack her. His deed nothing short of obscurity, he would have already erased any trace of her from his mind.

This was what Kagome feared. If she truly thought about it, she could recount every memory that she shared with him, every single thought she had whenever he revealed himself. She could tell herself what she felt, even if she couldn't name it. In the moments that they shared, Inuyasha had opened more and more of himself to her. Over the time in which she had known him, she had healed the wounds of his heart, almost sealed the pain of his not belonging. Even with his gruff exterior and arrogant tone, she had changed him. Kagome was the only one that truly ever saw his inner self. Not even Kikyou had the privilege of this seldom show of affection. It was these times in which she felt close to him, not being pushed away.

But no matter how much she tried, she could never get him to admit his feelings for her. It was easy to mistake sarcasm for affection, arrogance for shyness, friendship for love. Without a solid confirmation, Kagome could never know if he ever wanted to return her feelings. Sango and Shippou urged her to tell him what she felt. They were for certain that he was sure to confess if he knew what she felt for him. Kagome, however, was not so convinced. If she did that, maybe he would reject her, say that she was too pathetic and weak for him. Her heart would be torn apart, unforgivably shattered. It was already breaking with each moment that passed without ascertainment.

But could she continue on without knowing? Could she live with herself being in the darkness of insecurities of her heart? She would try. She would wait.

Now, the group consisting of her, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha walked through the countryside, hoping to find any trace of what happened with the final Sacred jewel shard that Naraku had possessed. The gang knew that the last shard had to have been in Naraku's possession previous his death.

Kouga, the wolf prince, had willingly relieved his two shards to Kagome before giving one final attempt at capturing her heart. After failing, he bid his farewells to them all, leaving on the note that he had finally chosen Ayame, already knowing what the miko's answer was going to be.

Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, had given Sango the jewel shard in his back before he passed on to the afterlife finally. He had finally remembered, recalled what he had done. He knew that even though he had his body, he was not truly living. He didn't belong in this world, and they both had to accept this. Sango cried, but he told her not to. He would in the end see her, but she had a life to live and complete. She said she would, but Kagome saw how heart wrenched her best friend was. Kohaku passed, and one more person was lost because of Naraku.

At this point, only one more was left. One more fragment that would seal Kagome's future if she didn't act quick. However, now, all she wanted was comfort. To hide from her problems and from the cold winds of the snow.

"Inuyasha," Sango said, "I think it's a good time to find a safe place to camp out for the night. We need to find somewhere warm or we'll have no chance out here."

"Keh! Don't you think I already know that? There's a cave near. I think there's a hot spring next to it if I can remember correctly," Inuyasha said as he trotted through the ankle deep snow.

"Ah, so you _do_ know where we're going… Why did you not inform us of this, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"Because I've been here before, monk. How else would I know?"

"So tell us, how did you happen upon this spring?"

"Shove it, monk, or I'll shove Tetsusaiga up your ass."

"I was only making certain of knowledge of this land. It may be possible that you were lost, since you keep looking around hesitantly."

"Shut up."

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked looking back at her friend. "You've been awfully quiet lately. You're not sick, are you?"

Kagome was lost in her thoughts when Sango tapped her shoulder. Kagome looked up, half dazed. "Huh? Did you say something, Sango?"

"I was asking if you were feeling okay. You have been very quiet since last week."

"Oh, I'm fine. A little cold, but never better! What makes you say that?" Kagome tried to put on a convincing smile but it almost turned grim.

"Well, you've been in a daze all day, and you barely ate any of your lunch. I was worried."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I was just thinking about something. I'm fine, really!"

"Okay…"

Kagome looked ahead and caught Inuyasha's eye. She couldn't discern his expression, but she knew he heard the conversation.

The five reached the cave shortly after, Shippou affected the most.

"A hot spring! A hot spring! Kagome, it's so warm here! We should stay here until spring comes. That way, it won't be so cold." Shippou threw himself at Kagome, hoping to persuade Kagome into agreeing with him.

"We can't, Shippou. Sorry. Remember, we still have to find the last jewel shard before something bad could happen to it, like a youkai taking it."

"Aw, but Kagome, it's too cold out there. Can we at least stay for a month?"

"Stop complaining, runt, before I bury you in the snow. Be glad that I actually found this spot or some youkai would be having a fox-sicle in the morning," Inuyasha said as he went off looking for some firewood for the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as Shippou hid behind her and blew a raspberry at the retreating form.

It didn't take long for Kagome and Sango to set up camp. Soon after, the girls had already taken a dip in the hot spring to warm up and bathe, and at the same time knocking down a certain Houshi-sama to appease the suspicions of a certain Taijiya. By the time Kagome had caught any sight of the not-forgotten hanyou, Shippou was already asleep next to her in her sleeping bag, as was everyone else. She grabbed a blanket out of her backpack and then recounted her actions to bring out another one. She wrapped herself in one and walked outside with the other in her hand. She found the suspecting hanyou in a tree above the springs.

"Inuyasha?" she called. She felt a pair of eyes on her but heard no answer. She tried again. "Inuyasha, I know you're up there."

She heard the shifting of a branch and a red clad inu hanyou fell out of the tree beside her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you out here alone, so I came to see what was wrong. I thought you might have been cold, so I brought you this." Kagome extended the blanket to him, hoping he would take it. He pushed it back towards her.

"I ain't cold. I'm not weak like you." Inuyasha folded his arms and held his head high. When he didn't hear her say anything and heard her shift, he looked at her. She was staring at the water, shivering slightly. "Look, why don't you go back inside? It's cold out here and it's late. Go back to sleep."

Kagome didn't budge from her spot. She clutched both blankets close to her as she shook her head. She mumbled something that Inuyasha couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I can't sleep," she repeated. Her cheeks were tinged pink lightly.

"Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed. He picked up Kagome and hopped into the tree again. When he reached the branch he was previously sitting on, he leaned against the back of it with Kagome completely against his chest. He spread the second blanket across the both of them and held her close.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He received no answer. "Kagome?" She remained silent. He sighed again. He couldn't sense anything from her, and it irked him very slowly. Suddenly, the young woman in his arms began to shiver terribly. He could smell the salt as her tears dripped onto his haori sleeves. He turned her around, seeing her distorted face as she cried silently.

"K-Kagome! What's wrong? Don't cry…please don't. Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to comfort her in any way he could, but she wouldn't stop. She continued as she shook her head repeatedly. The shivering turned to trembling and eventually to shaking. He tried to tell her not to cry, to tell him what was the matter, but she would only shake her head as she sobbed incessantly. He pulled her close, hugged her tightly, but still she wouldn't stopped. He could feel the torrent inside of her. He could feel her falling apart, escaping from him. He didn't know what to do. Only gasps and sobs came from her mouth, no words.

He gripped her arms, pulled her to look him in the face. She looked him in the eyes, only managing to say, "I can't. I just can't anymore…"

Finally, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he understood what she meant. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Hesitantly, then firmly, he pulled her to him and placed his lips to hers. She gasped one more time before she surrendered to him. The cries stopped as the tears slowed until they came no more. He unleashed something in Kagome, something that ultimately confirmed her uncertainties. She relinquished all control to him as he directed the chaste kiss that led to something more. What had driven him to calm her, it was the same thing that made him love her.

Kagome held onto him tightly, afraid that she would lose him, that it was all an illusion. If it was real, then her doubts would vanish. The things that haunted her as she dreamed, the things that she dreaded, they would no longer be. All those thoughts that she had about Inuyasha, all the trepidation in her when she began to imagine what might happen afterwards, only the joy in her remained. Her thoughts focused on one thing, how it felt to be with Inuyasha as he kissed her dearly.

Inuyasha pulled away, leaving Kagome whimpering as she missed the feel of their lips connecting, of the warmth that pooled in her stomach. He pulled her closer to him, hoping that she wouldn't start crying again. She didn't. She only sighed happily as her eyes drooped closed. Before Inuyasha had a chance to ask her, Kagome was fast asleep, calm and content to be in his arms.

When Kagome woke up, she at the root of the tree, both blankets draped across her including the red haori. She found Inuyasha not with her but standing on the other side of the springs on boulder. He was facing her but looking at the sky. The steam hit his face as his expression deepened. He was dripping wet, obviously suggesting he was in the water. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him muttering to himself. She couldn't hear him and the mist blurred her sight of what he was saying. However, she did catch the last thing her said.

"…Kikyou…"

Of all the things that he could've said, that one word hurt the most. Officially dead once more, that didn't stop Inuyasha from loving the dead priestess. Kagome didn't think, didn't stop for a second's thought. All she did was run, run anywhere but where she was. Away from him was all that mattered. Involved in a love triangle with a dead priestess and an inu hanyou. Maybe…maybe he truly didn't care. Maybe the kiss meant nothing to him but to just stop the bawling of a wretched girl that he didn't care for. Her, it shattered. Her mind, it blanked. Her body only acting on instinct. If only he hadn't played that show of affection on her, if only she hadn't come out of the cave, if only she hadn't known him, she wouldn't have gone through this.

One fleeting thought was left as she fled through the snow.

'_I can't try anymore. I can't wait. Not ever.'_

_**;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**_

**Whoo! My first one-shot! I needed a break from typing my other three stories. I was gonna type more of Forgiving Loss, but I lost my intuition for the day and decided to procrastinate. This one might actually become a potential fanfic, if I get enough support. However, let's just say that this one has no definite plot to it. Just an idea that popped in my head while watching the Cowboy Bebop Movie. Well, gotta go. Bye!**

**PS I might continue this story if I get enough support from my readers and I get enough time. Jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2 Holding Back

**Chapter 2 Holding Back**

It had been too long. Perhaps too late.

How long had it been since he felt like he could fly? How long had it been since he felt truly free…of everything? How long?

It had been three years since they met, less than that since he fell for her, since he had given up his heart for her. He had been captured, lured in by her enticing beauty, her gentle charm, her kind personality, everything she had and was. Not once did he ever fight against or dismiss it in any way. It was too strong, her magnetism. Even if he could fight it, he didn't dare. She was too precious for him to let go, and never would he want to.

But maybe he had been holding on for too long. Maybe he was too late.

Naraku was finally dead. Kikyou was finally resting. All that was left was the final jewel shard. The final Shikon no Kakera.

The final battle with Naraku made everyone realize something: each one of them had lost something because of the Shikon no Kakera. Somehow, through the Shikon no Tama, everyone has a loss that was, perhaps, almost unbearable.

Shippou had lost his mother and father to the Thunder brothers, who wished to collect all of the Shikon no Kakera, when they attack his parents for the shard in their possession. Miroku had lost his grandfather, whom he never knew, and his father to the Kazaana that Naraku had cursed, and yet blessed, them with. Sango had lost her entire family and village for the one shard that they had found. In the end, Kohaku, her brother and closest friend, was lost to Naraku.

Inuyasha had ultimately lost Kikyou, his once beloved. Kikyou, the one whom he promised to always protect, the one whom he had wished to be with always, the one whom he failed, had returned to the cycle of reincarnation. Her soul was resting peacefully in Kagome's.

That night, what happened, it was too raw in his mind. Naraku had launched an attack on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was too slow to react to it. No one was close enough or quick enough to stop the attack, and Inuyasha had braced himself. But nothing came. He opened his eyes, lowering his arms. The tentacles were disintegrating only inches away from his heart. When he looked up at Naraku, part of Naraku's face and left side was missing. Naraku was glaring at something above Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyou standing on the edge of a cliff nearby. Suddenly, the priestess fell forward over the cliff. Inuyasha leapt to catch her and landed safely with her in his arms. She spoke softly, weakly, as her body faded slowly, her last souls leaving the shell of a body.

"Inuyasha…" Her hand, shaking, reached to caress his cheek. "I guess I was not of much use after all. I could not keep my promise, and I failed to destroy Naraku as well."

"Don't talk, Kikyou. You have to save your strength. You have-"

Kikyou pressed her thumb against his lips. "It's too late for me, no matter what. Inuyasha, you must promise me this."

"Kikyou, I…"

"Live. Live and be free. Live to protect Kagome, the one who truly loves you, the one who is truly pure. Protect her, love her, live for her, Inuyasha, more than you ever wished for me. Promise me, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou…"

"Promise…" Kikyou had almost disappeared. "I was never given a second chance to love you as I always wished. It's now Kagome's chance. Don't fail her…Farewell."

Kikyou's last soul rose, turning her body to ash. The final one flew to Kagome, who stood far away watching. For a second, Inuyasha could see Kikyou's form embracing Kagome, allowing a tear to slip from her cheek to Kagome's, before she finally merged into the young miko's body. The rain fell.

Staggering to his feet, he mustered all of his power into one attack, the Kongousouha. Together, both and Kagome took down Naraku, ending his pitiful existence. After the battle, Inuyasha couldn't but to notice Kagome's forlorn expression in the rain. But it was true for all of them. Despite the victory, everyone had lost a piece of themselves to both the Shikon no Tama and Naraku.

With each loss, however, there was a gain. With the loss of their families, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had found a new family within this group of five friends. Inuyasha had a gained a renew confidence within himself and a true friendship within each of his companions. He had also gained Kagome, someone who was more than just a friend to him.

Kagome…Inuyasha wasn't sure what she had lost, if anything. He knew she gained new friendships with him, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, all those people and youkai they had met somewhere along the road of her journey. She gained a knowledge of a land of warring humans and egotistical youkai. She discovered a power in herself that no one in her time could comprehend. She released a part of her that she would have never found in herself without the help of her companions. But for all of this, what had she lost? What had she given up or exchanged for these gifts that were rare? Was it a normal life as a school girl in the present Tokyo? Was it the peacefulness of a world without youkai? Was it the relief of knowing that nothing could try to hurt her? Inuyasha wanted to know. He knew Kagome kept every feeling of sadness and despair bottled up within her. He knew that she wasn't as fine as she let on. He knew her better than that. But how well was he sure of knowing her? How long could he make out to try to understand her?

If only he hadn't waited too long…If only it hadn't been too late…

It was almost a week since Kikyou and Naraku's death. They had returned to the Taijiya village and the graves of Sango's family to give them a proper burial and to also add Kohaku's remains. Then they traveled to Mushin's temple to inform him of the news and to also offer prayers to Miroku's father.

They were finally headed towards Kaede's village to take a long rest and to plan what would be their next plan of action. They were caught, however, in a terrible snow storm and had to find a shelter. Inuyasha recalled a cave next to a hot spring, a place that would be warm enough to rest until dawn. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou were the first to bathe before going to bed. Then Miroku, who was caught as usual hiding in the bushes, and Inuyasha had their turns.

While bathing, Miroku queried Inuyasha. "One more shard and this journey will be over, nee, Inuyasha? We'll finally be able to go our separate ways, to put these horrible memories behind us."

"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha answered, not giving the comment much thought.

"The Shikon no Tama will be purified and disappear once more. There won't be any more reason for us to travel together again." Miroku paused, glancing at Inuyasha. "Sango promised that she would marry me once we defeated Naraku and found the last Shikon no Kakera. Shippou will return to the village and aid Kaede-sama."

"If that's what y'all want, I ain't stopping ya."

Miroku frowned. "And what of you and Kagome-sama? If the jewel is purified, Kagome-sama will return through the well."

"Your point?"

"Have you no feelings for Kagome-sama? Is she just a shard detector to you? Or do you wish for her to just stay here and leave as the protector of the Sacred Jewel for the rest of her life."

"That's not my decision; it's hers to make. Whatever she chooses will be her own."

Miroku was becoming aggravated. "And what if she chooses to go back to her own time and live her life there? Will you do nothing to stop her? Will you just let her go!"

"What difference does it make to you? It's none of your business whether I stop her or not. I can't do anything to keep her from deciding what's best for her future. So stay out of it!"

"Inuyasha, do you realize what a big mistake you're making if you let her go without telling her anything?"

"It's my mistake to make. It's you who doesn't realize what I know. I would all over the world for her. I would fight for her life whether she asked me to or not. I would give her my life if she so desired. I'd do and give anything no matter what if she wished it of me. If she wants to return to her time, then I'll let her. I would follow her and leave everything behind me if it would mean her happiness. So what she does and wants is what I promised to allow her. What I do is no business of yours or anyone else's. So back off and let her have what she wants!"

Inuyasha stood up, dressed, and left without another word. When Miroku dried off and dressed, he saw Sango appear from the trees. "He still doesn't understand, does he?" she asked.

Miroku shook his head. "He's so stubborn that he won't see what Kagome wants. There's only so much time before he can wait on Kagome to tell what she wants. She doesn't know herself what she wants. To wait on her, it could break her."

"If she breaks…"

Miroku embraced Sango. "Then none of us can bring her back, not even Inuyasha. It would be too late."

* * *

'_Stupid Houshi. He doesn't understand anything about me. None of them do. If Kagome…If Kagome left, then I would follow her. I wouldn't allow her to leave me without her knowing. I lost Kikyou twice already. If I lost Kagome, then…I don't know what I would do. She means too much…Without her, I'd…I would…'_

Inuyasha sighed against the tree. It was too much. Naraku was finally dead. Kikyou's soul was resting peacefully once more. The Shikon no Tama was almost whole. The journey across Sengoku Jidai was almost over. Inuyasha wanted to be elate, happy in some way knowing that all things were almost right. But he needed to be reassured. He needed someone to tell him, to mean that the problems were solved, that everything would be alright. But everything wasn't, he knew. Everything wasn't right, especially for Kagome.

But what could he do? The feelings he held for her, were they mutual? Could he really trust what the others said were true? Was he sure that he wouldn't be rejected if he asked Kagome herself.

Rejection. That was what he was afraid of. Living a life of isolation, of fear, he couldn't stand going back to that way. What if that was his punishment for loving a girl who was so untouchable, so surreal; could he really find it within himself to confess? Could he really admit the truth to her? Kikyou said for him to love her and to protect her. There had been no doubt in anyone's mind, not even in his, that he would always love and protect her. But could he really try to hold on and find it within himself to be by her side without such rejection ruining him? An unrequited love, even he wouldn't be able to stand up under it. Confessed and rejected, he would have destroyed their relationship, their strong friendship that had always prevailed. Nothing would be the same.

But what if he had discerned correctly and she would return his love? There was always that possibility that kept him holding on, that kept him sane.

But he had waited too long. It was already too late.

"Inuyasha?" he heard someone say. He looked through the leaves in the tree. It was Kagome. He hadn't realized that she had come out of the cave. He hesitated. She tried again. "Inuyasha, I know you're up there."

He leapt down in front of her. She had a blanket wrapped around her and a second held close to her chest. "What are you doing out her?" he asked.

"I saw you out here alone, so I came to see what was wrong. I thought you might have been cold, so I brought you this." Kagome extended the blanket to him, hoping he would take it. He pushed it back towards her.

"I ain't cold. I'm not weak like you." Inuyasha folded his arms and held his head high. When he didn't hear her say anything and heard her shift, he looked at her. She was staring at the water, shivering slightly. "Look, why don't you go back inside? It's cold out here and it's late. Go back to sleep."

Kagome didn't budge from her spot. She clutched both blankets close to her as she shook her head. She mumbled something that Inuyasha couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I can't sleep," she repeated. Her cheeks were tinged pink lightly.

"Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed. He picked up Kagome and hopped into the tree again. When he reached the branch he was previously sitting on, he leaned against the back of it with Kagome completely against his chest. He spread the second blanket across the both of them and held her close.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He received no answer. "Kagome?" She remained silent. He sighed again. He couldn't sense anything from her, and it irked him very slowly. Suddenly, the young woman in his arms began to shiver terribly. He could smell the salt as her tears dripped onto his haori sleeves. He turned her around, seeing her distorted face as she cried silently.

"K-Kagome! What's wrong? Don't cry…please don't. Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to comfort her in any way he could, but she wouldn't stop. She continued as she shook her head repeatedly. The shivering turned to trembling and eventually to shaking. He tried to tell her not to cry, to tell him what was the matter, but she would only shake her head as she sobbed incessantly. He pulled her close, hugged her tightly, but still she wouldn't stopped. He could feel the torrent inside of her. He could feel her falling apart, escaping from him. He didn't know what to do. Only gasps and sobs came from her mouth, no words.

He gripped her arms, pulled her to look him in the face. She looked him in the eyes, only managing to say, "I can't. I just can't anymore…"

Finally, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he understood what she meant. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Hesitantly, then firmly, he pulled her to him and placed his lips to hers. She gasped one more time before she surrendered to him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he had done and why he had done it. He did everything by instinct, not even thinking about why he should do it. He wrapped his arms around her, surrounded her in everyway he could, to protect her from the cold and from whatever fear she had. And, amazingly, she didn't push away. She clung to him, refusing to let go.

He calmed her, reassured her in some way, for some reason. Before he knew it, he was kissing away her cries, rubbed away her tears and her fears. She whimpered when his lips left her. He embraced her, held her as close as possible. Even if she did want to run, he would allow her to. She was too precious.

He buried his nose in her hair, reveling in the smell and feel of her in his arms, content to knowing that she wanted to be. Before he knew it, she had drifted off to sleep. He no longer doubted it. It was him she loved. He was her koishii.

He leaned against the tree, content to just holding the peacefully sleeping Kagome. What he wouldn't give to be content like this all the time, knowing that Kagome did return his feelings, even if only subtly. He brought her closer, his cheek resting against her forehead. Her steady breathing lulled him to sleep, joining her in dreams.

* * *

'_Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to the sound of someone calling him. He lifted his head, looking around. Kagome was still sound asleep. The voice called to him again. It was a gentle voice, one that caressed his soul. Curiosity got the better of him, and he landed softly at the base of the tree with Kagome tucked safely in the blankets. He laid her gently against the tree and caressed her cheek before walking towards the hot spring. He left across the water and stood in the middle on a large boulder. He heard the voice louder this time and closed his eyes to concentrate and to hear what the voice said.

'_Thank you, Inuyasha. Cherish and protect her, always.'_

Inuyasha snapped open his eyes when he felt arms wrap around him. He turned around quickly to find a faint image of Kikyou embracing him. He looked up to the sky as the image disappeared into the steam as it caressed his cheeks. The clouds were still releasing snow that quickly melted once it reached the warm steam.

He deepened his expression. "Forever, I promise, Kikyou."

He took another moment before leaping back across the water. He wiped his face to rid of the moistness from the mist. He looked up to see that Kagome had gone.

"Kagome…?" He walked up to the blankets, and, indeed, she wasn't where he had placed her. "Kagome?" He scent was still present; she had just recently left. Where, though, he couldn't tell. The mist was so thick that it erased much of any scent. Then he panicked. He couldn't sense any of her miko energy near. "Kagome!" He ran to the cave to find everyone asleep. Everyone except for Kagome. He rushed through the trees out into the open snow. The wind was too hard and the snow too heavy to find any trace of her. Even her scent was unperceivable. "KAGOME!"

His world shattered as he cried out her name countless times.

He held on too long. He waited too late.

* * *

**So, how evil am I? Not so evil if I decided to continue this into an actual fanfic, nee? I got so overwhelmed, I just could not leave this story alone, especially since I have concocted a perfect storyline and ending…well…maybe not an ending yet, but I've got the plot. However, this will not be one of my frequent ones. It's a "when I feel like it" so please don't get mad if I don't update for a while. But I hope you'll enjoy.**

**R&R, onegai!**


	3. Chapter 3 Disappear

**Chapter 3 Disappear**

"Curse these ol' senses of mine! I cannot see a single thing in this weather. Why am I even out here in these conditions? It is much too cold for a geezer like me. Why did I not listen to my granddaughter and move to the Continent with her and that husband of hers? Wait. Never mind. I do not ever want to think of that little, embarrassing ninny grandson-in-law who cannot tell the difference between herbal tea and sake. I still cannot believe she left her lonely, ailing, helpless grandfather just to marry that idiot. If only she had married that nice village boy, my life, I mean, _her_ life would not be so horrible. Woe is the life we live."

"Gramps, are you talking to yourself again? And what are you doing out here in the snow storm? You know you're too old to be out here alone."

The elder lifted a shriveled hand and removed the long wisps of his eyebrows from his eyes. His gray eyes saw a young boy of about 20 years swinging some rope across his shoulders. "Now listen here, Tori, I am not too old to teach you a lesson or two about how I have gone through trials thousand times worse than a measly snow storm. In fact, I am quite young, if I do say so myself." The old man started again, stopped, and added, "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with a person, such as myself, talking to himself."

Tori rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what old and decrepit fools, such as you, do. Now come back inside before you catch your death of cold."

The old man waved his cane back at his grandson. "Not now. I have some business to attend to. You are welcome to join me, if you wish."

"As if I'd want to get stuck out in a storm and get frostbite!" he yelled at the retreating geezer. The old man continued his pace unwavering. Tori sighed. "Senile ol' fool."

Eventually, the pair stopped at a point where a forest might have been visible had it not been snowing. "Hey, Gramps, what're we doing-"

The old man shushed Tori. "Listen. Someone is speaking. Can you hear it?"

Tori held out an ear to the wind. "I don't-"

The old man slapped him on the back. "Of course not! You are too simple to understand such things. Stay here as a good grandson would do."

"Oi, old man!"

Again, he shushed Tori. "And stay quiet!" Tori began grumbling.

The old man trudged forward in the snow and whispered softly, "Such a sad song you sing. So lonely, so broken…" He approached a figure surrounded by a small barrier lying in the snow. He kneeled next to the person, extending a hand to the person as he continued talking. "Is your story so full of despair, so abandoned? Will you let me listen, see what has made you ache so? Maybe I can heal you if you let me listen." The song faded as did the barrier. He placed his hand on the girl's forehead and saw a beautiful maiden within a pink orb. "You have been protecting her, I see. But you could not stop the pain. Allow us both some time and I might be able to help her, if she wills it. Now…tell me. What has happened?"

* * *

Kagome groaned when she tried to move. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was in a hut. "Wha-?" She sat up immediately. "Where am I-?" Suddenly, she fell back, the blood rushing to her head making her dizzy. 

"So she's finally awake, nee? It's about time."

Kagome turned to see a young man with short, dark brown hair carrying two buckets of water over his shoulders. Finally discovering the blanket covering her, she pulled it closer to her chin. "Um, excuse me, but…who are you?"

"Keh, I should be asking you the same thing. I had to carry you all the way back home, and where's the gratitude? You would've probably frozen to death if Gramps hadn't found you."

"Gomen nasai," she said quietly, pulling the blankets even closer.

The young man sat the buckets down and looked at the blushing girl. "Keh, that's not what you're supposed to say."

She thought for a second. "A-Arigatou-gozaimasu."

"No problem. Say, what's your name? You're kinda cute."

"N-Nani yo?"

The boy chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm harmless. Listen, my name is-"

"Tori, my boy! Hitting on young, helpless girls again, I see!"

Tori choked on his sentence when an elder slapped him on the back. "Jijii!"

"Quiet down. You will scare this fair maiden. Do not mind my grandson. He is just relieved that you are okay. You should have seen him when we rescued you; all in a fit, worrying his little, empty head off." The elder chortled heartily.

Kagome laughed quietly.

"Ah, it is good to see such a fine miss laugh. So, tell us, what is your name, young miss? This is my grandson, Torikkii, and my name is Shinrei."

"I'm Kagome. Hajimemashite."

"Like I said: no problem. You can call me Tori, if you want."

Shinrei elbowed Tori playfully. "A show of intimacy already, nee, Tori? No wonder your mother named you such. Tricky indeed you are."

"Quit messing around, you old fool! Only you would make up such things."

Kagome laughed less timidly. Both men looked at her, intrigued. "Gomen ne. I see that you two get along well." They looked at each and seated themselves near her.

"Keh, what do you know?" Tori scoffed.

"Kaasan always told me that if two people argue a lot, it means they get along well with each other."

"That's stupid. Itai!"

"Sumimasen, Kagome-sama. As you can see, my grandson has no shame or restraint," Shinrei-jiichan spoke after hitting his grandson on the head.

"That's okay. He kinda reminds me of someone…someone I know." Kagome stared off into space.

"Ano, Kagome-sama? Daijoubu ka?" Tori asked looking up and pulling Kagome from her reverie.

"Hm? Ah, hai. Daijoubu desu." Kagome tried to smile.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You know," Shinrei-jiichan said as he began fixing the tea, "When someone says they are fine, it usually means that they are, instead, troubled by something." He looked at Kagome intently, studying her as she stared back uncomfortably. "What troubles you, miko?"

Tori looked confoundedly at his grandfather. "Miko?" He turned to Kagome, and she nodded in affirmation. "But then…why would someone like you be lying unconscious in the snow like that?"

"I-It's a rather long story."

"There is always time for a story, especially one of a miko as great as you are, Kagome-sama."

"Demo, Shinrei-jiichan…"

"You never know what help someone can give you if you do not allow him the information he needs."

Kagome sighed. There was no avoiding it. Besides, it wouldn't do any good just bottling it up inside. "I was…running away."

"Were you being chased?"

"No. I don't think anyone would have cared whether I went missing or not. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm away from it all now."

"Something tells me that you wish you were not though."

Kagome looked at the old man, and he simply wore a smile. She cast her gaze down again. "Perhaps. I don't know anymore. I just…don't know anymore…what I should do. When I ran away, I wasn't really thinking. Just the fact that I didn't want to face the truth."

"Well, maybe, then you should just confront it and get it over with," Tori interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"The way I look at it, you're just avoiding the situation. Eventually, you'll have no choice but to face it, and probably in a way that you'd rather not where you have no choice. You should just confront it while you still have choices and you won't get too hurt in the process. The longer it takes, the worst it'll get, so take the short and straight route, and you won't get lost."

There was a pause before Shinrei-jiichan engulfed Tori in a hug. "I am so proud of you, my grandson. You have finally grown into a fine young man who spouts such great wisdom as your grandfather does. Ojiisan is so proud, so proud!"

"Get off of me, you crazy old man. Get off, I say!" When Tori wrestled himself from his grandfather's grasp, he ran to the door. "See, this is what happens when you decide to look out for an old geezer by living with him!" He rushed out of the room as Shinrei-jiichan chuckled light-heartedly.

"There goes the blundering boy of a grandson of mine. Excuse him, if you would like. He hardly voices his opinion like that."

"No, I don't mind at all." Kagome smiled bleakly. "They're alike, those two…"

Shinrei-jiichan eyed Kagome suspiciously before continuing, "As far as I can see, however, it is best that you take his advice into consideration. Foolish as we may seem, our words of wisdom should not be taken as spouts of ignorant nonsense. Kagome-sama, I believe this _truth_ that you speak of involves this aforementioned friend of yours, nee?"

Kagome shifted around uncomfortably. "Well, kinda. It's about him, really."

"And it is he whom you are avoiding because it is he who is hurting you, nee?"

Kagome hesitated. "H-Hai."

"But would it not make sense if you would only face him and ask him the truth instead of only assuming and risk the chance of being wrong?"

"I don't know…maybe…But what if I'm right? How could I face him? How could I go on knowing that I was right?"

"But would it not be better to do so and know than to live on dreading the worst? That way, you would not torture yourself like so."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "No, I can't. If I am right, nothing will be the way I thought it was. I'd rather not know, or even forget everything, than find out that I mean nothing to him. That way, it wouldn't matter whether he acknowledged me or not, just as long as I didn't know."

"You would rather forget than to know the truth?" Shinrei-jiichan gathered the bawling girl into his arms in a soothing embrace.

"Yes. If it meant that I wouldn't have to suffer alone, then yes."

Shinrei-jiichan sighed inwardly as he placed a hand to her head. "If this is truly what you want, then allow me to help. Sleep, young miko. Sleep and remember not your troubles as you dream."

Kagome calmed, slowly slipping into slumber. Before she was fully asleep, she asked one last thing. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I want to grant your wish for you. Such a beautiful soul should not have to suffer as you do. But with all wishes comes a price, and yours is the greatest of them all." With that, Kagome fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N**

**Nee –Is it so/Right?  
Nani yo –What?  
Hai –Yes  
Demo -But  
Torikki –Tricky (just as it sounds)  
Shinrei –Divine Spirit  
Gomen nasai (ne) –I'm sorry; excuse me  
Arigatou-gozaimasu –Thank you (formal)  
Itai –Ow/It hurts!  
Hajimemashite –Nice to meet you  
Daijoubu –Are you alright/It's alright  
Ojiisan, Jiichan, Jijii –Grandfather, old man**

**That's a lot of Japanese terms. I amaze myself. Of course I'm special.**

**Another chapter, another attempt at making another sappy and angsty fanfic. I can only do what my mind wills and remembers. Sorry if it's kinda short. I was gonna add another part, but it didn't fit well. Well, time to go. See ya.**


End file.
